


A Short Collection of Lullabies

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Feels, Lullabies, Poems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 15:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15318531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: I was feeling creative and wrote Dean, Sam, Cas, and Gabriel a personal lullaby.





	A Short Collection of Lullabies

Dean's Lullaby   
(Sung by the reader, to the tune of Rock-a-by Baby)

Rock a by Dean   
Your mommy is gone  
Your daddy is here  
But not for long

Daddy fights monsters   
Into the night   
Lock the doors  
Turn out the lights 

You'll fight monsters   
One day too  
Demons in Hell   
Are waiting for you

You'll spend years   
Under a knife   
Until Castiel   
Gives you back   
Your   
Life 

 

Sam's Lullaby   
(Sung by Mary, to the tune of Hush Little Baby)

Hush little Sammy   
Don't say a word and  
Never mind that noise you heard   
It's just the demon  
By your bed  
Feeding you blood  
Getting into your head

Your brother Dean is hear for you  
Stick together and you'll pull through   
Family doesn't end in blood   
We stick together through the mud

So sush little Sammy   
It'll be okay   
You'll grow up to save the day 

 

Castiel's Lullaby   
(Sung by Gabe, to the tune of Hush Little Baby)

Hush little Cassie please don't cry  
Gabe is here to sing your lullaby   
Daddy will come back one day  
And when he comes he'll surely stay

Until that day you'll have me   
And Bobby, and Dean and Sammy  
You know we're all your family 

You're home with us where you belong   
Remember this as I sing your song

 

Gabriel's Lullaby   
(Sung by Sam, to the Hush Little Baby)

Gabriel I love you  
This is how I know it's true  
You're funny and sweet   
When you want to be  
But you only show that side to me

You hide it all in your head  
Crying yourself asleep in bed  
You let me in   
You can let them too  
None of them will judge you

I wish that you would shine you light  
Please Gabriel give up the fight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too great with poems/lullabies, but I love creative criticism.


End file.
